


Midnight Conversation

by orphan_account



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Rose Solano/Luisa Alver
Genre: Angst Guilt Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't sleep as the guilt of her actions doesn't let her rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic ever. (Finally popped my fanfiction cherry Lol!) I hope you enjoy this little contribution to our sad little fandom.

Luisa woke up suddenly as she felt the cold breeze, harsh on her soft skin. She lazily opened her eyes, not quite fully awake. She stretched her hand out, slowly searching for her lover, her movements becoming frantic when all she felt was the smooth fabric of the sheets. Luisa rushed out of bed completely alert now and made haste for the balcony when she noticed the glass doors leading to it slightly ajar.  
As Luisa got closer, there she was, her beautiful figure perfectly outlined in a silhouette.  
"What are you doing out here Rose?" Luisa asked.  
"It's a lovely view, isn't it?" Rose responded evasively, not taking her eyes off the sight in front of her. The view was indeed beautiful from the twentieth floor of Emilio's newset hotel.  
"I watched you sleep for a while but I was afraid I'd wake you," she offered as an explanation, momentarily turning to gaze at Luisa before quickly turning away, desperately avoiding Luisa's scrutinising eyes, afraid of what Luisa might see in her own. "That's why I came out here.  
Luisa walked over to where Rose stood with a small smile and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, sensing that something was wrong.  
"Rose, what's up?" Luisa aked, feeling Rose tense up a bit, knowing exactly what was wrong (or so she thought).  
"Nothing Lu," Rose replied, quickly shifting so that she also had her arms around Luisa. She didn't face her however, not wanting to let her lover see her face or what was in her eyes.  
Luisa nodded, pretending she was satisfied, determined not to ruin the few moments they had left together. She looked at the view for a long moment.  
"It really is a lovely view," Luisa commented as she turned to Rose, "but I like this view better," she smiled as she pulled Rose into a kiss, which Rose deepened quickly.  
It was a long, passionate, intense kiss which neither woman wanted to break until the need for air could no longer be ignored. It was a telling kiss that revealed all that they wanted to say to each other but didn't have the strength to. In that moment, Luisa definitely knew Rose was upset.  
"Let's get back to bed," Rose breathed out, struggling to recover from the kiss and catch her breath. She locked her fingers in her lover's as they walked slowly inside.  
Both lay on their sides, Luisa's back turned to Rose as the latter wrapped her arms around the former and held her tightly. Luisa knew that she shouldn't ask what she was about to, that she shouldn't ruin their night but she couldn't help it.  
"Do you feel guilty about being here with me?" Luisa slowly half-whispered, wishing she could take the question back as soon as it came out of her mouth, knowing without the shadow of a doubt that she had made a mistake.  
"Do you?" Rose calmly replied, genuinely expecting an answer and fearing what it might be.  
Luisa closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"I do. But I don't wanna stop seing you. And I'm afraid you do because sometimes when you look at me..." Luisa stopped, chocking back a few sobs.  
"Lu, listen to me," Rose started, "I love you and I don't want to end our relationship," trying to reassure Luisa as she tightened he embrace. Overcome by an overwhelming desire to tell Luisa the truth, all of it. That she didn't feel the tiniest bit of guilt about cheating on her husband, that her marriage was a sham and it was only part of an elaborate plan to help her start a new life. But Luisa couldn't know that. She shouldn't ever find out that real source of her guilt was that her actions would sooner or later catch up to her and that the only person in her life that she cared about would be hurt the most. Even more than she already has been.  
"You-you're imagining things," Rose managed to stutter out.  
Luisa slowly turned to face Rose. Her lover wiped the tears off her face slowly, pulling Luisa into kiss. This time it was softer and slower, Rose doing her best to comfort Luisa.  
"I love you Luisa," Rose said once more, meaning every word, which made it even sadder when she realised she would eventually lose Luisa, that she never should have had her in the first place, that she didn't deserve her love.  
"I love you Rose," Luisa said, kissing her lover again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, I'm really nervous. Please leave comments. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
